


High School AU

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, NO superfamily, Shy Peter, Spideypool - Freeform, public embarrassment, teenage everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade won't shut up about his newly acquired boyfriend. Unfortunately, the love birds go to two different schools, leading to Wade's friends not believing him. Even more frustrating is that Peter is too shy to show himself, so Wade takes it upon himself to introduce his baby boy to EVERYONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School AU

“He exists, I swear!”

“Right, like how you dated the grim reaper who's actually some smokin women.”

“It was death, and yes, she was very fine. But my baby boy is even better, could give your precious Stevie a run for his money in cuteness.” Tony let out an over exaggerated gasp of shock and horror, a hand on his chest.

“Well, now I know your lying.” The rather large group shared a chuckle aside from Wade who only pouted.

“Where'd you meet this 'baby boy' of yours again?” Clint asked, looking up from the spot he lay on one of the benches of the bleachers the group had spread themselves out on. “He obviously doesn’t go to our school.”

“Community services last month. He had finally stood up to the school bully and got in trouble for starting a fight, oh the injustice.” Wade said climatically, holding the back of his hand to his forehead. “We've been texting and hanging out ever since. I thought I told you guys already.”

“Oh you have, I was just checking to see if the story changed, You never could stick to one plot.” Again, several chuckled, though they weren’t heard over Wade.

“He's real, I swear!”

“You guys.” Steve scolded, noticing that Wade was becoming honestly frustrated and hurt. “let's try not to pick on each other too much alright? Especially just before a game.”

“Yes, captain.” The group chanted back, even those that didn't belong to the football team. Even though the joking did stop, Steve, be the ever observant leader he was, noticed the way Wade scowled down at his lunch.

“Hey, Wilson,” Steve said in a slightly hushed tone, not that it helped keep the conversation any more private. “If this guy, Peter right, is free tonight, why not invite him to the game.” Wade's expression brightened instantly.

“He can sit on the partner bench.” Tony pointed out; interest peaked at possibly having another member on the partner bench.”

“Ya, that's a great idea!”

“I don't think that's a good idea, Wade,” Peter said, turning from his desk to look at the older sitting atop his bed.

“But Peteeeey, you haaaave to come, or they’ll never believe me,” Wade whined, bouncing a little on the worn out mattress.

“But I don't know a thing about football. I'll look like an idiot.” Peter said, eye's drifting back to his biology essay, though he knew as soon as Wade showed up that he probably wasn’t going to make any progress on it anyway.

“Oh no, you won't. I promise, at least half of the people on that bench don't understand a thing that's going on aside from what colour our team is, and sometimes not even that.”

“Probably because they were all dragged there by their boyfriends,” Peter said under his breath with a light chuckle.

“Actually Bruce is there because his girlfriend is the team's assistant coach” Wade pointed out proudly, having poked fun at the science nerd over the subject before.

“Why does your school even have a partner bench anyway, isn’t that favoritism or something?” Peter asked both out of curiosity and of hope that he could swerve off of the previous question.

“Well it was originally called the girlfriend bench, but then Tony came along and messed that up. Anyway, the legend goes that the first coach had a bench where his wife always sat to support him every game. You know, encouraging him to work harder, show off to her a bit, the power of boners is strong you know. Then the quarterback's girlfriend started sitting there, and the rest is history.” Wade explained like some fairy tail as he moved his hands in emphasis, even if the gestures he made didn't match what he was saying.

“That kind of makes sense.” Peter agreed.

“So you'll come!” Wade assumed, dragging a sigh from the brunette.

“I still don't think I should go. We’ve only been dating a little over a week, and I don't even go to your school.”

“Soooo. Come on baby boy, pleeease.” Wade begged, clasping his hands together as he did so.

“Wade, I just don't-”

“Pleeease, pleeease, pleeeeeeeeease!” The older persisted jumping up from the bed to kneel by his boyfriend's chair.

“Wade!”

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-”

“Fine!”

“Really!?”

“But,” Peter cut in, one finger raising in front of his boyfriend's hopes filled face. “only if you let me take a picture.” Wade let out a long, annoyed sigh.

“Petey, you know I don't like my picture being taken after...” Wade trailed off, trying to push down the memories of the night that left his skin scarred beyond repair.

“I know, I was very disappointed when I snuck a peek at your old yearbooks, and your name was always matched with with a school symbol,” Peter said in an attempt at sounding annoyed, though it fell a tad short of the goal. 

Wade sighed as he flopped his head down on the youngers lap which made Peter flinch. The brunette was still trying to get used to his boyfriend and how calmly he invaded his personal space despite the pair having not even shared their first kiss yet.

Wade turned his head, unaware of the blush rising to the younger teens cheeks, to glare at the wall under Peter's desk. He hummed thoughtfully as he considered the pros and cons. Either have his friends mock him or have his ugliness immortalized on paper. Well, at least one of the two options he could destroy if he couldn't handle it.

“Alright,” Peter mumbled to himself as he settled on a bench, having walked the whole field a few times over to find a good spot to take photographs. While he waited for the game to start, Peter did a quick check over of his Canon F-1n and wished his had something with a better zoom and tried to ignore the slight guilt nagging at the back of his head.

He knew Wade would be a bit upset that he wasn’t sitting at the specific bench but he just couldn't. He had practically cowed in embarrassment and fear when he tried to get on the field where the bench was, but a threatening teacher with an eye patch of all things stopped him in his path a demanded to know what he was trying. Besides, as he had said before, he would look stupid sitting front and center at a game he knew nothing about. He'll go and meet Wade's friends after the game which Peter hoped would start fairly soon.

Thankful it was only a few minute before the teams emerged, the surprisingly large crowd burst into applause. Peter clapped along blindly for a moment before lifting the camera to his eye and began checking each player in an attempt to identify Wade.

“Which one is he?” Natasha asked, nodding over to the partner bench. Wade took another scan of the various girlfriends and boyfriends but did not spot his baby boy's doe eye's.

“He's not here yet,” Wade said in a tone that tried to hide his hurt and disappointment with annoyance.

“Go text him; you got a few minutes.” The red head said as she nudged his arm with her shoulder. “Hurry up; I have a lot riding on him.”

“Right, wait, what?”

“Don't ask questions, just go.” She ordered, giving him a decent shove. Wade didn't push, knowing full well of the assistant coach's angry side, and ran back into the locker room. He fished his phone out of his coat pocket and sent a text to the younger.

'Where u @' Peter read, another pound of guilt joining the one he already held.

'I'm here.'

'Where? I don't c u on the bench.'

'I'm in the bleachers.'

'y?' Wade sent as he ran out onto the field, phone still in hand.

'I wasn’t allowed on the field.' Peter gulped at his half-lie. 'Besides, I told you it was too embarrassing for me. I promise to meet your friends after the game.' Wade read before looking up to scan the bleachers again but it was useless, he couldn't identify anyone from this far distance.

'Come on Petey, just come down here.'

'No Wade, now get ready, the game should be starting soon... I think.'

“The games about to start Wade, time to put the phone away,” Natasha informed to the frustration on the taller. “He's coming right?”

“No, no already came.” Wade couldn't suppress a chuckle at his words before continuing. “He's just hiding.”

“Oh. Do you want to call him out?” The red head offered to the surprise of Wade. He was about to question why she was willing to break the rules but then realized by the way she was smiling that she was getting something from this. Win win then.

As the two approached the referee, Wade decided to send one last warning, because he was nice like that.

'Last chance baby boy, or else...'

'Or else what?' Peter was barely able to send the message before the speakers screeched to life.

“Peter baby boy Parker” The brunette paled at his boyfriend's voice. “Your sexy booty is parked in an unauthorized area, and I'm going to have to ask you to relocate it to the partner bench.” The crowd stirred with questions and chuckles, heads turning all around as they tried to spot the victim.

The brunette considered just running for it but his feet refused to move, plus it probably wasn’t a good idea to run when he felt like puking.

“Again?” Asked Wade specifically to his mortified boyfriend, giving him a chance to comply. Despite his fear, Peter began to jog down the stone steps because he knew Wade wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.

“Peter baby-” Wade began again but stopped when Natasha tapped his shoulder and pointed to someone with a face as red as a cherry scurrying down the steps.

“Petey!” Wade cheered, face lighting up as he hastily returned the referee's microphone and ran to meet with his boyfriend.

“What do you think you're doing?” Peter said in a hushed yet aggressive tone as he glances around at all the people watching him, which was everyone in a one-mile radius. “Oh God.” He hid his face within his hands.

“It's not my fault you didn't keep your end of the bargain.” Wade defended with a most pleased grin plastered on his face.

“You're enjoying this aren't you?” Peter asked despite knowing the answer.

“Lovin it baby boy, now come on.” Wade then grabbed his lover by the waist and lifted him off his feet. Peter let out an equally embarrassed and surprised squeak as he instinctively grabbed onto Wade for support before attempting to pull away.

“Pu-put me down.” The brunette stammered, face red and eye's squeezed shut to avoid seeing all the people starting their way.

“He exists!?” Clint spouted before getting a firm but not painful elbow to the side. He turned to see Natasha with a cheeky grin.

“Someone owes me ten bucks.”

“Damn it.” Tony practically shouted, thumping a fist against his leg.

“Something wrong?” Bruce, who sat beside him, asked.

“Yes.” Tony spat, as if it was obvious, as he turned away from the approaching couple. “He's cute, which means I own Nat that hundred.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I've been reading a lot of high schools AU fanfics lately and thought “Hey, maybe I should write one.” But then I thought “Wait, I already did. Now, where did that go?” I was able to dig it out, but the paper was crumpled, and water stains have wrecked a handful of paragraphs, but I salvaged it. I hope it's worth it. ^^
> 
> You might have noticed that I tried to make the scene transitions a bit smoother rather than placing a +Time Skip+ but reading it over again, I feel like sometimes it's a little confusing. Sorry. ^^;


End file.
